Forbidden Love
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Cinta itu... tak memandang darimana kita berasal, darimana kita lahir, atau, dalam kasus ini..." Siwon memeluk Kibum lagi, "Dari jenis mana kita berasal.." RnR please? Flame diizinkan :D


Title :: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer :: mereka bukan punya saya, tapi SiBum saling memiliki.. :)

.

Yah, sekarang saya mencoba peruntungan di bidang Fantasy/Supernatural.. :p kkk ~ hope you all like it, and... glosariumnya ada di bawah :D

ini ff special buat eonni saya Ika-eon.. ^^ yuhuuuu ~~ Ika-eoooooon :DD iniii ff special untukmuuu ~~

dan buat yg blm aku buatin, itu krna aku ulang dari awal, jadinya mgkn ntar agak lama :) tapi pasti ku-publish kok! :D hehehe ^^v

ya sudahlah! :D mari saya sudahi bacot ngga penting saya disini.. :) dan sedikit peringatan, ini ff **GENDERSWITCH** :D

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cerita ini terjadi jauh sebelum peradaban manusia modern. Dimana bumi masih dikuasai oleh empat makhluk utama. Yaitu, Night Elf, manusia, Orc serta Undead.<em>

* * *

><p>Sesosok yeoja muda tampak menuruni tebing-tebing yang bisa dibilang curam itu dengan hati-hati. Yeoja itu benar-benar tak ingin roknya—yang menurutnya terlalu panjang—itu sampai tergores, atau malah robek.<p>

TAP.

Kini kaki yeoja itu dengan sukses menapak diatas tanah datar, berdekatan dengan hutan yang membatasi wilayah kaumnya dengan kaum lainnya.

Yeoja itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon, sementara matanya mencari-cari sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—diantara kerumunan makhluk-makhluk berwarna ungu gelap dan bertelinga lancip yang begitu membuatnya tertarik.

_Night__Elf_.

Makhluk yang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar kaum manusia—kaum yeoja itu—karena kekuatan mereka yang begitu hebat serta menakutkan. Bahkan, sering yeoja itu mendengar gosip, bahwa jika seorang Night Elf mengamuk, maka bumi akan ikut berguncang menandakan kemarahannya.

Yeoja itu masih menggerak-gerakkan matanya, mencari sesosok tubuh tegap seorang yang—ah! Itu dia!

Yeoja itu sekali lagi terpana dengan seorang _Night__Elf_ yang membawa busur dan panah—seorang _archer_*—serta hanya menggunakan celana dari kulit hewan, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang benar-benar kekar—hal yang benar-benar membuat yeoja itu begitu menyukai kaum _Elf_. Yah, walaupun para _Elf_ itu berwarna ungu.

Yeoja itu terus mengawasi gerakan _Night__Elf_ jantan tersebut yang mengarahkan busurnya pada satu sasaran, dan kemudian dengan cepat...

TAK!

Busurnya yang menancap sempurna pada targetnya mengukir senyum di wajah _Night__Elf_ yang masih muda itu. Sementara yeoja itu? Matanya membulat menahan rasa kagumnya sambil bolak-balik menatap target yang terpanah sempurna tepat ditengah, dan menatap wajah pemuda yang tak ia tahu siapa namanya itu.

PLOK!

"Huaaa!" yeoja itu menjerit agak keras ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Si pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya tadi berusaha membekap mulut si yeoja supaya ia tidak berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Ssstt! Diamlah, Kibummie! Kau ingin para _Night__Elf_ itu mengetahui keberadaan kita?" tanya suara itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak yeoja itu, Kim Jungsoo. Kibum melepaskan cengkeraman Jungsoo yang ternyata cukup kuat, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor terkena tanah.

Jungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Sedang apa kau disini, eoh? Mengintip lagi?" Jungsoo menyurukkan kepalanya diantara dedaunan dan dahan-dahan, "Kau ngintip apa sih?"

Kibum cepat-cepat menarik lagi kepala Jungsoo dari pohon, "Sudahlah, eonni.. Ayo kita balik.. Appa dan Yunho-oppa pasti membutuhkan kita disana.." Kibum langsung menarik tubuh Jungsoo menjauh dari hutan tersebut. Terimakasih pada tubuh Jungsoo yang mungil dan ringan sehingga menyebabkan Kibum dengan mudah menyeret kakaknya.

"Ya! Kibummie! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

.

"Noona! Kibummie!" Yunho memanggil Jungsoo dan Kibum yang sedang sibuk memasak bersama yeoja lain di _farm*_.

"Waeyo, Yunho-ya?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mengelapkan tangannya di celemek yang dipakainya. Kibum tampak acuh dan tetap mengaduk kuali besar dihadapannya.

Yunho terengah sebentar, "Noona.. Berhati-hatilah.. Kudengar pasukan _Night__Elf_ akan menyerang _base_ kita besok malam.. Beritakan juga pada yang lain.. Perintahkan para yeoja dan anak-anak untuk berada didalam rumah besok malam.. Biar kami para namja yang bertempur.." jelas Yunho, kemudian kembali keluar dari _farm_, melatih pasukannya.

Jungsoo mengangguk patuh tidak pada siapa-siapa, kemudian melanjutkan menambahkan beberapa potong wortel dan daging pada sup yang tengah mereka buat, sementara Kibum terus mengaduk.

"Eonnie.." Kibum akhirnya buka suara, "Menurutmu kenapa manusia harus berperang dengan para _Night__Elf_? Bukankah damai itu lebih baik?" tanya Kibum dengan polos, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Kibum begitu suka dengan kaum _Elf_. Tangan Kibum tak berhenti mengaduk sementara otaknya memikirkan hal yang lain dari _Elf_ muda yang dilihatnya tadi.

Jungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Mollayo, Kibummie.." Jungsoo memotong-motong beberapa ginseng dan menuangkannya kedalam sup, "Sejujurnya aku juga lebih suka damai.. Tapi... Kau tahu sendiri lah, bagaimana perseteruan yang dimulai oleh para nenek moyang kita.. Mereka merusak alam dengan sangat parah dan hal itu menyebabkan tempat hidup _Night__Elf_ menjadi rusak—hey, bukannya aku sudah sering menceritakan ini padamu?"

Kibum mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu. "Ne, memang kok.. Kau sering menceritakannya padaku.. Hanya saja... aku tak habis pikir dengan peperangan ini.." Kibum memutar-mutar sendoknya.

"Kenapa ini bisa berlangsung sampai berpuluh-puluh generasi begitu, maksudmu?" Jungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Kibum dengan lembut, "Yah, kau sabar saja dulu.. Mungkin saja tahun ini akan selesai.." Jungsoo melepas celemeknya dan berbalik, "Berdoa sajalah, Bummie.." katanya, kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari farm meninggalkan Kibum yang berwajah penuh tanda tanya.

Kibum baru saja hendak membereskan semua peralatan masak ketika seseorang masuk. "Kibummie..? Perlu kubantu?" tanya sebuah suara lembut.

Kibum menoleh, "Ah.. Jaejoong-eonnie.." Kibum tersenyum dan membiarkan kakak iparnya membantunya. Kim Jaejoong, istri dari kakaknya, Kim Yunho.

Jaejoong membereskan dan membersihkan meja bekas mereka memasak tadi sementara Kibum mencuci piring. Untuk sesaat, keduanya terlibat dalam diam yang janggal.

"Eonnie.." Kibum memanggil tanpa menghentikan gosokannya pada wajan, "Menurutmu... kaum _Night__Elf_ itu seperti apa? Apa mereka jahat? Baik? Atau..."

"Kau bertanya padaku soal kaum _Elf_?" tanya Jaejoong. Kibum mengangguk.

"Well, aku hanya tahu kalau _Night__Elf_ setelah mati akan bertransformasi menjadi _naga_* yang bekerja untuk kaum _Undead_.." jawab Jaejoong pendek tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"_Night__Elf_ itu kudengar adalah satu-satunya kaum yang memiliki semua kekuatan alam.." sebuah suara menimpali. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati temannya, Sungmin tengah mengaduk adonan—entah adonan apa itu—sambil terus membaca sebuah buku.

"Jinjjayo? Kau baca dimana?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Sejujurnya, Kibum menjadi sangat tertarik pada kaum musuhnya tersebut setelah melihat sosok pemuda _Night__Elf_ yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut—ne, mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali Kibum melihatnya.

Sungmin menepuk buku dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang belepotan adonan, "Disini! Dan kau tahu? Kaum _Night__Elf_ sangat menguasai kekuatan alam, terutama pepohonan.. Mereka bisa mengubah sebuah pohon menjadi makhluk penyerang yang tak terkalahkan.."

"Oh.." Kibum ber-o ria, "Lalu... bagaimana dengan para _archer_ di _Night__Elf_? Seperti apa sifat mereka?" Kibum makin penasaran, terlebih pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu adalah seorang _archer_ di kaumnya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, "_Archer_ adalah penyerang utama dalam kaumnya.. Bahkan sebenarnya, mereka lebih dibutuhkan daripada _druid_* dalam peperangan.. Sasaran mereka selalu tepat, selalu akurat.. Dan yang kudengar, mereka itu tak punya ekspresi.."

DEG.

"Mwo? Ap-Apa kau bilang?" Kibum mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan oleh yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Tak punya ekspresi? Lalu, apa arti senyuman pemuda itu saat ia berhasil menembakkan panahnya tepat dalam target saat Kibum mengintipnya tadi?

"Bohong!" seru Kibum, cukup membuat Jaejoong dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Jaejoong menatap Kibum dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Apanya yang bohong? Dan kenapa kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan _Night__Elf_ sekarang?"

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mereka bukannya tidak berekspresi.. Tapi hanya tak mampu menunjukkannya.." Kibum menyimpulkan sendiri. 'Ya, pasti mereka hanya tak mampu mengekpresikannya saja..' batin Kibum membenarkan.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mendebat kata-kata Kibum, suara bel peringatan terdengar begitu gaduh dari luar _farm_.

"PERINGATAN MELESET! PERINGATAN MELESET! AMANKAN YEOJADEUL DAN ANAK-ANAK! SELAMATKAN SEMUANYA! NAMJADEUL, KELUAR! KITA AKAN BERTEMPUR! PERSIAPKAN PARA _FOOTMAN_* DAN _RIFLEMAN_*!" seru Ok Taecyeon, pemimpin kelompok mereka, sembari mempersiapkan senjatanya sendiri sebagai seorang _footman_.

Kini, suasana menjadi kacau. Yeoja dan anak-anak bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, berkebalikan dengan namja-namja yang bersiap keluar dari rumah masing-masing, membuat suasana menjadi ricuh. Teriakan khas yeoja terdengar dimana-mana. Suara tangisan anak-anak yang ketakutan juga menjadi tambahan pada keributan yang terjadi di base.

Tak terkecuali Kibum, Jaejoong dan Sungmin yang dengan cepat sudah berada di luar, berada diantara keributan yang sepertinya akan bertambah ribut. Jaejoong dan Sungmin bergandengan tangan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mereka. Tapi, baru saja Sungmin mencari-cari tangan Kibum, hendak menarik tangannya, tangan Sungmin malah menarik tangan seorang anak kecil yang langsung menjerit kaget.

Sungmin menoleh dan melotot kaget. Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya yang tak terlihat dimanapun.

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri, hanya terlihat kumpulan yeoja yang menjerit-jerit panik. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kekanan, dan hanya terlihat para footman yang mengasah pedang di_barrack_*.

"Eonnie.." Sungmin memanggil takut-takut. Jaejoong menoleh, "Apa?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, "Kibum hilang.."

.

.

Kibum melarikan kaki-kakinya melawan arus para yeoja dan anak-anak yang hendak berlari ke rumah mereka masing-masing, menjauhi medan perang. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang malah menuju medan perang.

Ya, apalagi kalau bukan mencari sosok pemuda _Elf_ yang selalu diperhatikannya itu?

Pemuda archer dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan, dengan keahliannya memanah, sepertinya berhasil menarik hati yeoja manis satu ini.

Sebelum Kibum menginjakkan kakinya ke medan perang, Kibum cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mengawasi jalannya perang yang sedang berlangsung antara kaum manusia dan kaum _Elf_.

Logam berdentingan bertemu logam. Suara tembakan terdengar begitu keras dan berulang-ulang. Tak jarang pula didengarnya erangan kesakitan baik dari kubu _Elf_ maupun manusia. Sesekali, darah bermuncratan hingga beberapa tetes cairan merah itu mengenai rok Kibum yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang paling dekat dengan medan perang.

Kibum menyisipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinganya, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda yang—ah! Itu dia!

Kibum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Otot lengannya yang terlihat sangat kuat—yang menurut Kibum mampu mengangkat dirinya hanya dengan satu tangan—, mata tajamnya, serta panah yang bolak-balik diluncurkan oleh busurnya, serta jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu serius saat membidik target dan mengarahkan panah berujung lancip itu hingga menembus jantung korbannya.

Kibum menahan nafas ketika seorang _Elf_ sedikit mendekat kearahnya, mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah pohon-pohon didepan Kibum yang kemudian dengan ajaib berdiri dan bergabung dalam pertempuran itu.

Kibum_shock_. Pasalnya, dirinya sudah tak terlindungi apa-apa sekarang. Pohon-pohon yang sedari tadi bertengger manis didepannya kini mulai membidik manusia-manusia dengan duri-duri yang langsung menembus daging kaumnya.

Seorang _Elf_ menyadari eksistensi Kibum yang masih melongo bingung. Sosok berwarna ungu gelap itu menjilat bibirnya, sedikit menampakkan taringnya yang setajam gigi piranha. "Wah, wah.. Rupanya ada yang sedang asyik menonton pertarungan disini, hem?" tanyanya, kemudian dengan cepat meraih leher Kibum dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara, menyebabkan Kibum sulit bernafas.

"E-Ekh.. Le-Lepas...kan...a..ak..ku..." Kibum mencengkeram tangan makhluk tersebut, berharap makhluk itu akan melepaskannya. _Elf_ itu menyeringai, "Tidak secepat itu, manusia.. Kau harus mati!"

BRUGH!

_Elf_ itu menjatuhkan Kibum keatas tanah yang sedikit berbatu, membuat punggung Kibum terasa perih. "A-Akh.." erang Kibum, sambil berusaha mendudukkan diri. Kibum baru saja mau pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah panah menembus kakinya di bagian betis.

"AAAAKH!" Kibum mengerang kesakitan, kemudian memandang kakinya. Panah yang panjangnya sekitar semeter itu sukses menembus kaki mulus Kibum. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari luka yang dihasilkannya, cukup membuat Kibum paranoid sendiri. Sementara _Elf_ yang tadi memanahnya kini berdiri tegak di belakang Kibum. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah pedang yang berujung melengkung, siap mencabik-cabik tubuh Kibum.

"Mati kau, manusia." kata _Elf_ itu dengan dingin, kemudian mulai mengarahkan pedangnya menuju tubuh Kibum yang kini hanya menutup mata dengan ketakutan. Tapi, pada saat yang tepat, sebuah tangan berwarna ungu menghentikan gerakan _Elf_ yang tadinya akan menyerang Kibum itu.

Kibum, yang selama beberapa waktu menutup matanya erat-erat, kini mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan bingung. Bukankah seharusnya _Elf_ itu sudah menusuknya tadi? Kalau begitu, apa dia sudah ada di surga sekarang?

"Dia akan menjadi urusanku. Kembali ke medan perang." suara _bass_ yang sangat berat itu sukses membuyarkan semua lamunan Kibum tentang surga dan segala kemungkinannya. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya melotot.

Pemuda _Elf_ yang selalu diperhatikannya kini berada di hadapannya. Kibum bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas bagaimana rupanya. Wajahnya yang ternyata mempunyai sorot mata lebih tajam daripada yang dilihatnya selama ini. Otot-ototnya yang begitu besar dan terlihat begitu kuat—sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihat Kibum selama ini. Serta warna kulitnya yang sedikit lebih terang dari _Night__Elf_ lainnya.

"Kau baik saja?" suara bass itu bertanya pada Kibum yang masih memandangi wajah _Night__Elf_itu dengan bingung. _Elf_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum, "Kau perlu kubantu?"

Kibum, seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, segera menggeleng cepat, "Oh, tidak perlu.. Aku bisa—AUW!" Kibum yang baru saja hendak berdiri kembali jatuh terduduk sambil meringis-ringis menahan sakit pada kakinya yang tadi tertembus panah. _Elf_ dihadapannya tersenyum maklum—Kibum baru tahu bahwa senyum seorang _Elf_ bisa sangat menawan—, kemudian menggendong tubuh Kibum dengan hati-hati, menjauh dari pertarungan yang sudah mulai berakhir.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda _Elf_ itu, membuat wajah Kibum sedikit memerah. "Eng.. Ki-Kibum imnida.." Kibum menyamankan diri dalam gendongan _Elf_ yang kini mulai melompati pepohonan itu. "Na-Namamu?" giliran Kibum yang bertanya.

Elf itu berhenti dan meletakkan tubuh Kibum diatas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar. "Namaku Tyrande.." jawab Tyrande sambil bergerak memutus panah di kaki Kibum dengan pisau yang dibawanya, membuat Kibum sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Tyrande, kemudian mencabut dedaunan dan mulai menghapus darah yang mengotori kaki Kibum, sementara Kibum hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka yang menganga lebar itu.

Tyrande nyengir, "Sepertinya dari ekspresimu saja aku sudah bisa tahu jawabannya" katanya, kemudian Tyrande kembali memasukkan pisaunya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Tunggu disini, jangan kabur.." kata Tyrande, kemudian dengan cepat, pemuda itu menghilang meninggalkan Kibum sendirian diatas dahan pohon yang tinggi.

Kibum meringis kesakitan sambil memandangi luka di kakinya. "Luka ini benar-benar mengerikan.. Bahkan aku saja sampai tak berani melihatnya.. Hhh ~ Aku janji takkan pernah melihat peperangan lagi!"

"Benarkah?" suara _bass_ itu kembali terdengar. Kibum menoleh, rupanya Tyrande sudah kembali, kali ini sambil membawa mangkuk dari daun yang berisi air. Yeoja itu merengut, "Kalau tahu begini jadinya, harusnya aku tak usah menonton saja.."

Tyrande tertawa, membuat Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ya, kau benar.. Seharusnya wanita manis sepertimu ini diam saja di rumah dan melahirkan anak-anak kaum kalian.."

Kibum tersinggung, "Ya! Punya hak apa kau mengaturku, Tuan Tyrande? Bagaimana kalau aku lebih suka bermain pedang dan—AAH! Tolong pelan-pelan, itu sakit!" raung Kibum saat Tyrande menekan lukanya dengan daun yang diberi air.

Tyrande tersenyum lembut, "Makanya kau diam saja, jangan cerewet.. Ini masih untung aku yang menanganimu.. Coba kalau Alexstraza—"

"Alexstraza?"Kibum penasaran. "Seperti nama yeoja.." komentar Kibum sambil kembali menatap kakinya yang kini dibaluri Tyrande dengan dedaunan yang sudah lumat dan lembut.

"Dia seorang _druid_.. Dan semua _druid_ itu jantan.." Tyrande menjawab pendek sambil menarik rok panjang Kibum, hendak merobeknya. Kibum mendadak panik, kemudian berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Tyrande yang sudah berhasil merobek sedikit rok Kibum.

"Mau-Mau apa kau?" seru Kibum, tapi Tyrande hanya memandangnya polos. "Mau merobek ini.."

"Untuk apa, eoh?" sentak Kibum sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan tangan Tyrande dari roknya. "Untuk membalut lukamu.. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku tak punya kain?"kata Tyrande sambil tersenyum polos, membuat Kibum sedikit merona.

"Ap-Apa tak bisa pakai yang lain?" tawar Kibum, tapi Tyrande menggeleng. "Tidak bisa.." jawabnya, kemudian dengan cepat merobek separuh rok Kibum, membuat daerah lutut dan sedikit paha Kibum terekspos. Wajah Kibum makin merah.

"Y-Ya!" Kibum memanggil Tyrande yang kini masih dengan teliti membalut kaki Kibum. "Apa?" tanya Tyrande setelah selesai mengikat kain itu untuk mencegahnya terlepas.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Kibum bertanya sambil menarik-narik roknya kearah lutut, berusaha menutupi betisnya yang terlihat jelas. "Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku ini manusia.. Dan kita ini berbeda.."

Tyrande diam sejenak. Wajah berpikirnya tampak sangat mempesona dimata Kibum.

"Karena... Kau juga makhluk hidup.." jawab Tyrande pelan, tapi cukup didengar telinga Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Karena kau juga makhluk hidup.." Tyrande mengacak rambut Kibum, "Kami para _Elf_, sangat menyayangi semua makhluk hidup dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak melukai mereka.." jawab Tyrande, membuat Kibum terpaku.

"Dan kau manusia, kan? Kau juga makhluk hidup, kan?" Tyrande tersenyum, "Makanya aku mau menolongmu.." jawabnya dengan lembut, yang membuat Kibum makin menyukai sosok gagah dihadapannya ini.

Kibum menunduk, "Go-Gomawo, Tyrande.." Tyrande tersenyum kecil, "Ya, tak apa.." Tyrande mendudukkan diri disamping Kibum, "Kau tahu? Kukira kaum manusia tak punya ekspresi.. Kukira mereka itu dingin, dan semacamnya.." Tyrande menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon.

Kibum memandang Tyrande bingung, "Jinjjayo? Malah kukira kaum kalian yang tak punya ekspresi.. Seorang temanku mengatakan padaku seperti itu.." katanya, sambil mencubit kecil telinga lancip Tyrande.

"Bagaimana kalian—"

"TYRANDE! DIMANA KAU, HAH?" seruan menyeramkan itu terdengar sampai ke tempat mereka berdua, membuat baik Tyrande dan Kibum terlonjak kaget.

Tyrande membelalakkan matanya, "Alexstraza.." gumam Tyrande, kemudian mengangkat Kibum, "Aku harus segera mengembalikanmu ke _base_-mu.. Jika tidak, kau benar-benar dalam bahaya.." kaki-kaki Tyrande dengan lincah melompati setiap batang pohon yang ada, membawanya berlawanan arah dari suara teriakan Alexstraza. Kibum mencengkeram pundak Tyrande dengan kuat, efek dari ketakutan saat mendengar suara Alexstraza tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai didekat base kaum manusia. Tyrande dengan cepat mengubah sosoknya menjadi seekor harimau putih yang sangat besar, dan membawa Kibum di punggungnya. Tyrande—dalam wujud harimau—segera berlari menuju base musuhnya.

Kibum mencengkeram bulu harimau Tyrande erat-erat, takut terjatuh. "Tyrande.." panggil Kibum, membuat harimau Tyrande menolehkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa berhenti berlari.

"Apa... setelah ini kita masih bisa bertemu?" tanya Kibum takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, Kibum sadar betul bahwa dirinya adalah manusia, dan Tyrande adalah seorang _Elf_. Yang seharusnya menjadi musuh bebuyutan selama berabad-abad mereka menempati bumi.

"Apa setelah ini kau masih akan berperang?" tanya Kibum sambil tetap mencengkeram bulu harimau Tyrande, seolah tak ingin Tyrande pergi darinya.

Tyrande berhenti, menurunkan Kibum, dan kemudian kembali mengubah wujudnya meenjadi _Elf_. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tyrande, kemudian berjalan santai dengan tenang menuju base manusia.

"Apa...setelah ini kau masih akan menyerang kaumku?" Kibum bertanya saat mereka sampai didepan pintu masuk _base_-nya yang ternyata tak ada penjaga. Mungkin para penjaga itu terluka saat berperang tadi.

Tyrande menurunkan Kibum hati-hati. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya, kemudian tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kibum yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

.

.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU, HAH?" teriakan menyeramkan itu menyambut Tyrande begitu ia tiba di base-nya. Sang pemilik teriakan itu menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras, membuat meja itu berderak dan nyaris terbelah menjadi dua.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya menunduk dengan mata yang memandang tajam pada sosok didepannya.

"Aku..." Tyrande buka suara, "Menolong hewan yang terperosok di hutan.." jawabnya bergumam. Tapi, hal yang dilakukannya barusan hanya membuat Alexstraza makin murka. Kali ini, Alexstraza benar-benar menghancurkan meja baja didepannya, membuat beberapa _Elf_ lain menunduk makin dalam—ketakutan.

"Kau..." desis Alexstraza, "Jangan kira kau bisa membohongiku, Tyrande! Apa kau kira aku begitu bodoh, sampai tak bisa membedakan yang sedang berbohong atau tidak, heh?" Alexstraza mengcengkeram leher Tyrande kuat, "KAU MENOLONG MANUSIA ITU, KAN? HAH?"

Tyrande masih bergeming, pita suaranya menolak memberitahukan kebenaran. Tyrande yakin—sangat yakin—kalau ia memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, dapat diketahui bahwa nyawa Kibum—manusia manis yang kini mulai merasuki pikirannya—takkan tersisa lama.

"Ya.." Tyrande meneguk ludahnya, "Aku menolongnya tadi.." katanya dingin, kemudian dengan berani meninggalkan Alexstraza begitu saja. Sementara Alexstraza meraih salah satu batangan baja dari meja yang telah ia hancurkan tadi, kemudian dengan mudah menghancurkan batangan baja tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menolongnya?" tanya Alexstraza pelan, mencoba mengintimidasi Tyrande.

Tyrande menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Alexstraza yang sudah marah besar. Mata tua Alexstraza menatap tajam pada mata Tyrande.

"Karena...Aku... Sepertinya aku menyukai wanita itu, _Lee__Sooma__n_." jawab bibir Tyrande, sepertinya tak manyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya. Padahal baru hari ini dia bertemu dengan Kibum, dan ia sudah berkata ia menyukainya? Sepertinya Tyrande mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Alexstraza melotot, "Kau! Beraninya kau menyukai makhluk menjijikkan seperti itu! Kau adalah penyerang utama dalam _base_ kita, Tyrande! Kau tidak seharusnya—"

"Apa?" tanya Tyrande tajam. "Tidak seharusnya menyukainya?" Tyrande membayangkan wajah Kibum.

"Masalah aku menyukainya atau tidak..." Tyrande menyeringai kecil, "Itu adalah urusanku.." katanya, kemudian langsung berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu ruang pertemuan dengan kasar, menyebabkan pintu itu nyaris hancur.

"Kau.. Beraninya kau menentangku!" desis Alexstraza tajam, "Lihat saja nanti,... _Choi__Siwon._"

.

.

"Aaah! Eonnie.. Pelan-pelaaan ~" rengek Kibum ketika Jaejoong dan Jungsoo mengganti perbannya hari itu. Jungsoo berdecak, "Sejak kapan sih kau jadi cengeng begini? Tahan kenapa? Toh lukanya sudah tak seberapa parah.." cecar Jungsoo sambil kembali membasuh luka itu dengan air.

Kibum merengut, merindukan sentuhan Tyrande saat tangan pemuda itu membasuh lukanya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian membalurinya dengan bubur dedaunan yang kini membuat lukanya menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya!" Jungsoo menggeplak kecil kepala Kibum, "Jangan melamun saja! Nanti belajarlah mengganti perbanmu sendiri.." protes Jungsoo sambil mulai melumuri kaki Kibum dengan obat. "Kau mengurangi waktuku dengan Kangin, tahu.."

"Jadi, aku mengganggumu, begitu, eh?" Kibum usil, "Ah! Kau memang kakak paling jahat sedunia! Bahkan saat adikmu yang manis ini sakit, kau masih bersikap seperti itu!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Yah, memang siapa yang bilang kau manis? Kau itu imuuuut sekali!~" Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Kibum sampai melar.

"Dia bilang aku manis!" Kibum tersenyum sendiri, teringat kata-kata Tyrande saat mereka diatas pohon—yah, walaupun Kibum tak suka kata-katanya tentang 'melahirkan anak-anak untuk kaumnya' itu.

Jaejoong mendekati Kibum, "Jinjja? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Apa salah satu footman itu?" Jaejoong menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kibum usil, membuat Kibum sedikit merona.

"A-Ani.. Aku berkenalan... dengan..." Kibum tak yakin mau mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah berkenalan, bahkan telah terjerat dalam pesona seorang _Elf_ yang notabene musuh mereka.

"Ah.." Kibum memutuskan akan menyimpan semua ini sendiri saja. "Pokoknya, seseorang mengatakannya, eonniedeul.." jawabnya, memamerkan _killer__smile_-nya. Jaejoong dan Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kibum dengan gemas, "Aigoo ~ Rupanya adik kecil sedang jatuh cintaaa ~" koor Jaejoong dan Jungsoo serempak, kemudian melepaskan tangan-tangan mereka dari rambut Kibum yang sudah berantakan dan tak beraturan lagi dan berjalan keluar kamar Kibum masih dengan tertawa.

"Ya! Eonniedeul! Jangan tinggal aku sendirian lagi!" Kibum merengut bosan. Pasalnya, sudah tiga hari ini kedua eonnie-nya itu menguncinya di kamar dengan alasan 'orang sakit harus istirahat dengan baik'.

'_Alasan__macam__apa__itu?_' batin Kibum sambil kini menghempaskan selimutnya sampai benda lembut itu jatuh ke lantai. Kemudian, Kibum berusaha berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki, kemudian diikuti oleh kakinya yang terluka.

"Auw!" rintihnya kecil saat kakinya yang terluka menyentuh lantai kayu kamarnya yang dingin. Masih sedikit sakit, tapi Kibum mampu menahan rasa sakitnya jika kakinya hanya digunakan untuk berjalan. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Kibum berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Kibum membuka jendelanya, menghirup aroma hutan yang langsung menghadap ke kamarnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma yang dirindukannya selama tiga hari terakhir ini.

"Aaah.. Hutan.." Kibum berujar senang, kemudian mulai memanjat jendelanya. Beruntung kamar Kibum ada di lantai satu, jadi kaki Kibum langsung menapak pada tanah yang sedikit empuk karena hujan semalam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kibum mulai mengeluarkan kakinya yang terluka dari kamarnya. Hati-hati, dan pelan-pelan, berusaha tak menyakiti kakinya sendiri.

"Ah!"

TAP.

Kini, kedua kaki Kibum sukses menapak diatas tanah. Kibum tersenyum dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hutan hijau tepat berada didepannya. Dan Kibum tahu benar, base para _Elf_ tepat berada dibalik hutan tersebut.

Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan. Menembus hutan, menuju _base_ para _Elf_—seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Kaki Kibum melangkah makin jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Sesekali menyapa para rusa yang sedang asyik makan atau kadang-kadang mengusili kelinci-kelinci yang sedang menggali lubang di tanah. Tak berapa lama, Kibum sampai di tempat persembunyian favoritnya. Kibum menyurukkan kepalanya diantara pepohonan dan kembali mencari Tyrande, namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali Kibum melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita manis seperti dirimu disini? Tak tahukah bahwa kami begitu berbahaya?"

DEG.

Sebuah suara itu membuat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati seorang _Elf_ yang wajahnya sangat ia kenal—Tyrande—melihatnya dengan wajah nyaris tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu seperti apa tadi!" Tyrande masih saja terus tertawa, seperti tak ada hari esok, membuat Kibum didepannya cemberut. "Ya! Seenaknya saja kau mengagetkanku.. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku punya penyakit jantung?" protesnya, tapi Tyrande masih terus tertawa, memperlihatkan pipinya yang ternyata berlesung pipi, membuat Kibum jadi merona sendiri.

_Elf_ muda itu tertawa keras sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, menyebabkan yeoja dihadapannya itu merengut makin sebal dan akhirnya mulai berjalan hendak meninggalkan Tyrande sendirian disana.

Tyrande—yang menyadari pergerakan Kibum—segera mengejar dan menarik tangan yeoja itu dari belakang. "Hei.. Begitu saja kau marah.." Tyrande berhasil menghentikan langkah Kibum, kemudian membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu.

"Jangan marah, ya?" tanya Tyrande lembut sambil mengacak rambut panjang Kibum, membuatnya tersenyum simpul. "Ne, aku takkan marah kalau kau bersedia menghabiskan hari ini denganku.." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tyrande melotot, "Apa? Aku tak bisa hari ini.." Tyrande mengeluarkan busur dan panahnya, "Aku harus berlatih.. Alexstraza bisa sangat marah kalau tahu aku bolos latihan hari ini.." Tyrande memasukkan kembali busur dan panahnya.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang seseram apa sih dia kalau marah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tyrande tersenyum, "Tak usah dipikirkan.." Tyrande melirik kearah kaki Kibum, "Hei, kau masih terluka ya? Nekat sekali kau datang kesini! Kau berjalan kaki kesini, kan?"

Belum sempat Kibum menjawab apa-apa, pemuda ungu itu sudah mengangkat badan Kibum dan membawanya dalam dekapannya yang terasa lebih hangat pada siang hari. Kibum berontak ingin turun, "Ya! Turunkan aku! Turuuun!~" seru Kibum sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang _Elf_ itu.

Tyrande memutar bola matanya, "Diam sajalah.."

Kibum masih saja memberontak. Di satu sisi, dirinya menolak digendong oleh seorang _Elf_, khawatir anjing penjaga akan dapat mencium bau _E__lf_ pada dirinya nanti. Tapi, di hati kecilnya, dirinya sungguh menyukai sensasi kulit Tyrande yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Turun!~ Turunkan aku ~ Bagaimana kalau nanti—"

CHU ~

Dalam hitungan detik, Kibum memelototkan matanya kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menempel pada bibirnya—yang belakangan ia ketahui adalah bibir Tyrande.

"Mmmph!" erang Kibum, tapi Tyrande menekan bibirnya makin dalam ke bibir yeoja itu, berusaha membungkamnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, melepasnya ketika Kibum sudah tenang.

Kibum merona heboh, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu—"

"Ciuman pertamamu? Aku tahu.." Tyrande melirik Kibum yang sekarang menutupi wajahnya, merasa begitu malu untuk menatap wajah tampan Tyrande.

Tyrande mengecup puncak kepala Kibum lembut, "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Tyrande.."

Kibum melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, "La-Lalu... Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Tyrande tersenyum, "Panggil aku _Siwon_.."

Kibum tergagap, wajahnya merona. "Si-Siwon..?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum.."

"M-Mwo?" Kibum merona makin heboh. Benarkah semua ini? Setelah berbulan-bulan memperhatikan Tyrande—Siwon—dari jauh, dan kemarin bertemu dengannya... Sekarang pemuda ini mengatakan...

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum.." ulang Siwon, kali ini sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Kibum yang berada dalam gendongannya. Kibum menutup wajahnya.

"Si-Siwonnie ~" Kibum mulai terisak, membuat Siwon bingung sendiri. "Hei, ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Siwon sambil menggesekkan dagunya di kepala Kibum, berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Hiks! Hiks... Kau... mudah sekali bilang begitu... Hiks... Apa sebabnya kau mengatakan hal itu padaku? Hiks.. Apa...apa kau dendam padaku?" cecar Kibum sambil terisak.

Siwon melotot bingung, "Dendam? Untuk apa aku dendam padamu?"

Kibum menghapus airmatanya, "Sejak dulu... Hiks.. Sejak dulu... aku selalu mengintipmu, memperhatikanmu dari jauh hingga aku menyukaimu.. Hiks.. Kau merasa risih, kan kuperhatikan begitu? Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang!" Kibum berseru saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, disebabkan Kibum sebal melihat wajah Siwon yang melongo bingung.

"Ja-Jadi... selama ini kau yang memperhatikanku?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Mendadak, di wajahnya terulas senyum lebar, dan pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahaahaha! Aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Siwon menurunkan Kibum, dan sedetik kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Kibum merona dan matanya melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa kau secepat ini mencintai seseorang, eoh?" Kibum protes sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon (lagi) tapi Siwon tertawa.

"Kau tahu?" Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum, "Cinta itu tak perlu waktu.." Siwon kembali mendekap Kibum, "Walaupun aku bertemu denganmu bulan depan, tahun depan, maupun saat kau nyaris mendekati ajalmu..." Siwon kembali mengecup bibir Kibum, "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."

Wajah Kibum benar-benar memerah saat Siwon mengatakan semua itu, "W-Wae? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya tergagap karena perasaan senang, bingung dan malu jadi satu bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

Siwon mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Karena... aku ingin melindungimu.. Sejak kemarin kita bertemu..." Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku merasa, kaulah orangnya.." Siwon menengadah memandang sekelilingnya, "Alam menunjukkannya padaku dengan caranya sendiri.."

Kibum, nyaris percaya pada Siwon, "Tapi kita berbeda jenis.. Kita tak seharusnya bersama! Kita—"

"Kenapa? Kau beranggapan bahwa cinta kita salah?" tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah serius. Kibum terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk takut-takut.

Raut wajah Siwon berubah lembut, "Cinta itu... tak memandang darimana kita berasal, darimana kita lahir, atau, dalam kasus ini..." Siwon memeluk Kibum lagi, "Dari jenis mana kita berasal.."

Kibum hanya diam sambil membalas pelukan Siwon. Dalam diam, Kibum merasa semua keraguannya hilang begitu saja. Kibum menoleh keatas, mendapati wajah Siwon terlihat berwarna sedikit lebih gelap daripada warna lehernya—bukti bahwa wajah Siwon merona.

Dan akhirnya, Kibum memberanikan dirinya.

"Siwonnie, aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kibummie.."

.

_=3 months later=_

_._

"SERAAAAANG!" seruan itu membuat puluhan—ratusan namja segera menyerbu ke hutan, menuju base para _Elf_. Mereka sudah selesai mengasah pedang mereka dan mengisi senapan mereka. Hari ini, para tetua kaum manusia, berniat mengakhiri perseteruannya dengan para _Elf_. Dengan cara...

Membunuh semua kaum _Elf_.

Dengan perhitungan matang dari Chansung, sang _footman_ andalan serta ahli strategi, mereka memulai penyerangan hari pertama mereka menuju base musuh mereka.

Kibum, terus berharap-harap cemas sambil melihat kearah jendela kamarnya. Dari situ, Kibum dapat melihat bahwa _rifleman_ dari kaumnya juga membawa meriam—yang berarti akan ada kehancuran besar di _base__Night__Elf_.

Kibum meremas selimutnya dengan kalut. Matanya berulang kali melirik kearah jendela kamarnya yang mulai sepi dari segala teriakan-teriakan _footman_ serta _rifleman_ yang kelewat bersemangat ingin menghabisi musuhnya.

Memang, menurut semua kaumnya, _Elf_ adalah musuh. Tapi bagi Kibum, _Elf_ adalah seseorang yang yeoja itu cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kibum memejamkan matanya memikirkan kenyataan bahwa semua _Elf_—termasuk Siwon—akan mati ditangan kaumnya sendiri, kaum manusia.

Kibum bergidik sambil terus meremas selimutnya. Ngeri membayangkan tubuh kekasihnya harus terbujur kaku diantara mayat-mayat _Elf_ yang lain.

Kibum bangun dari ranjangnya. Menyambar mantel dan sepatunya.

Hari ini, Siwon **harus** selamat. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Kibum bertekad dalam hati, ia tahu ia mencintai Siwon—dan Siwon juga mencintainya—dan malam ini juga—tak peduli bahwa ia akan dicap mengkhianati kaumnya sendiri—Siwon harus selamat.

Kibum membuka jendela kamarnya dengan perlahan, kemudian mulai memanjat jendelanya, keluar dari kamar. Dan setelah kedua kakinya menapak di tanah, Kibum berlari secepat mungkin melewati bagian luar hutan untuk mencapai _base__Elf_lebih cepat. Keinginannya melindungi kaum _Elf_ mendadak muncul begitu saja. Atau, karena ia telah jatuh cinta serta percaya pada Siwon?

Kibum masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Pokoknya, yang terutama sekarang adalah Siwon! Ya, hanya Siwon! Semua _Elf_ boleh mati, Kibum tidak peduli! Hanya Siwon yang harus selamat! Ya, cukup Siwon saja. Egois memang, tapi, begitulah cinta. Cinta bisa menjadi sangat egois bila dibutuhkan.

Kibum mempercepat larinya, mencoba mencapai _basecamp_ itu sebelum kaumnya tiba. Kibum hampir saja melewati perbatasan antara hutan dan basecamp _Elf_ ketika seseorang dengan cepat menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Sedang apa disini? Ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit!"

Kibum tahu siapa ini. Suaranya sudah sangat dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Si-Siwonnie..." Kibum tergagap sambil menengadah menatap mata Siwon, "Mereka... Mereka melakukan serangan malam ini.. Mereka—"

Siwon kembali menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya lagi, "Sssh.. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Kibummie.. Kau akan baik-baik saja.. Sssh.. Ada aku disini.."

Mendengar semua kata penghiburan yang diucapkan kekasihnya, tangis Kibum meledak. Kibum tak sanggup membayangkan bahwa ia nantinya takkan dapat mendengar suara bass ini menenangkan hatinya yang gundah, yang sedang ketakutan seperti sekarang. Terlalu sakit baginya membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Siwon.

Siwon mengelus rambut kekasihnya perlahan, "Tenanglah, Sayangku.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." ulang Siwon, menenangkan Kibum.

"Semuanya takkan baik-baik saja, Siwonnie.." Kibum masih menangis, "Malam ini... malam ini kaumku akan menyerang basecamp-mu.. Dan mereka sudah berangkat tadi.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tak mampu mencegah mereka.." Kibum merasa tidak berguna. Mencegah penyerangan seperti ini saja tidak bisa, padahal Yunho adalah kapten dari para footman.

"A-Apa?" suara Siwon terdengar dan Kibum dapat menangkap getaran shock dalam suara kekasihnya. Kibum menangis makin keras, membuat Siwon mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Tenanglah, Sayang.. Semua ini bukan salahmu, bukan.." katanya, berusaha tenang. Mata tajam Siwon menangkap sinar terang yang sepertinya dihasilkan oleh lentera yang dibawa oleh para _footman_.

"Kibummie.." Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Kibum, "Kau sembunyilah diantara pohon-pohon itu.. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu setelah perang usai.. Sekarang aku harus ke _basecamp_ dan mengabarkan ini semua pada Alexstraza." Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum. Lama dan dalam.

Kibum membalas ciuman Siwon dengan lembut, kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Hati-hatilah, Siwonnie.." katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon yang juga membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibummie.. Kau juga hati-hatilah.." kata Siwon, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung berlari pergi kearah _basecamp_-nya. Meninggalkan Kibum sendirian yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwonnie.. Sungguh mencintaimu.."

Dan airmata lagi-lagi menetes dari mata Kibum.

.

.

"APA?" raung Alexstraza marah saat Tyrande menyampaikan berita ini padanya. Tyrande bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan menghadap wajah Alexstraza yang terlihat begitu murka.

"Maafkan aku untuk pemberitahuan yang begitu mendadak ini. Tadi aku sedang berjaga dan—"

"Jangan banyak omong, cepat siapkan pasukan!" perintah Alexstraza mutlak sambil mengokang senjatanya, yang entah kenapa membuat Tyrande sedikit merasa takut.

"Tyrande! Untuk apa kau berdiam diri disitu, hah? Suruh semua _archer_ keluar! Perintahkan druid untuk mengambil posisi! Suruh para _druid_ mengubah wujud menjadi beruang!

Tyrande tak punya pilihan apa-apa lagi selain melaksanakan perintah pemimpin kaumnya tersebut. Tyrande segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menyuruh Lych—salah satu _druid_—meniup terompet peringatan yang kini menyebabkan seluruh kaumnya terdiam dan berbalik menghadap Tyrande.

"Saudara-saudaraku!" Tyrande memulai, "Malam ini kaum manusia akan melaksanakan penyerangannya pada basecamp kita! Persiapkan semua senjata! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Kaum archer, ikut denganku! Kaum druid, persiapkan pakaian perang kalian dan ubah wujud kalian menjadi beruang! Ini perintah langsung dari Alexstraza!" Tyrande mengakhiri perintahnya dan seketika itu juga, para _archer_ segera memasuki barrack, mempersiapkan diri bersama para druid yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

"Hei, Tyrande.." Maiev—salah satu _archer_ wanita—mendekati Tyrande. "Darimana kau tahu tentang penyerangan ini? Bukankah kau tak punya bukti, eoh?" sentak Maiev sambil mendorong badan Tyrande, namun Tyrande tak bergeming.

Tyrande menatapnya tajam, "Aku tahu.. Dan aku punya bukti untuk segala sesuatu.." kata Tyrande dengan tenang, menyebabkan Maiev melotot.

"Benarkah? Kalau memang begitu, tunjukkan padaku—"

"SERAAAAAAAANG!" suara _footman_ dan _rifleman_ yang mengeluarkan pedang dan menembakkan senapannya langsung mendominasi percakapan antara Tyrande dan Maiev.

"Menunjukkan buktinya? Itu buktinya, Maiev. Sebaiknya kau cepat kalau kau tak mau mati konyol disini." kata Tyrande, kemudian mengambil busur dan panahnya sendiri, lalu mulai membidik manusia itu satu persatu sembari berusaha menghindari tembakan dan tusukan pedang dari para manusia yang kalap itu.

Tyrande terus menghindar sambil sesekali menembakkan panahnya pada manusia-manusia yang kurang beruntung. Dan perlahan-lahan, Tyrande menjauh dari medan perang, menuju ke hutan.

Ke hutan, tentu saja untuk menemui Kibum yang ia yakin sudah sangat ketakutan mendengar suara desingan pedang dan suara tembakan itu.

DUAR!

Tyrande—Siwon—cepat-cepat menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika suara meriam terdengar dengan begitu keras. Siwon menoleh ke belakang dan dapat melihat _basecamp_-nya telah tertutupi api—walau tidak secara keseluruhan.

Mendadak, pemuda itu terjebak dalam keraguan. Saat ini, saudara-saudaranya membutuhkannya. Para _archer_ bawahannya takkan berani tanpa dirinya.

Tapi, di sisi lain, Kibum hanya sendirian sekarang. Kekasihnya itu pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang. Siwon membayangkan tubuh Kibum yang bergetar hebat, serta airmata yang mengucur deras di kedua pipinya.

'_Siwonnie,__aku__juga__mencintaimu.._'

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon teringat kata-kata Kibum saat wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Siwon. Dan seperti sebuah mantra tak terlihat, ingatan tersebut mampu membuat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan, menemui kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kibum.. Kibummie.." panggil Siwon sembari menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok mungil Kibum yang seperti tertelan oleh tingginya pohon-pohon disini.

Suasana tetap hening, hanya terdengar suara benda terbakar yang berasal dari arah _basecamp_ para _Elf_.

"KIBUMMIE!" panggil Siwon lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Jantung Siwon berdentum-dentum dengan sangat keras sekarang. Dan sekarang, Siwon benar-benar nyaris menangis memikirkan Kibummie-nya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Kibummie.." panggil Siwon lagi, kali ini jatuh berlutut, berusaha memohon pertolongan pada pepohonan disini untuk membantunya menemukan kekasihnya.

"Siwonnie.."

Siwon tersentak. Suara itu! Ya, ia yakin itu suara Kibum! Tapi... dimana?

"Siwonnie.. Disini sesak sekali.." Kibum bergumam. Sepertinya kehabisan nafas karena asap yang sedari tadi memang sudah memenuhi hutan terlebih dulu.

"Kibummie.. Kibummie! KIBUMMIE!" Siwon mulai kalap, menggunakan mata tajamnya untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya. Dan Siwon menemukannya.

Kibum, tengah mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat sambil tetap berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon. Siwon dengan sigap menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya sebagai _Elf_.

"Sayang.. Bertahanlah.. Kibummie, kumohon!" Siwon mulai panik sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan Siwon, "Siwonnie.. Uhuk.. Uhuk! Aku...tidak apa-apa.. Hanya terasa sesak.." kata Kibum.

Sejujurnya, Kibum benar-benar bahagia. Melihat Siwon selamat saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. "Syukurlah kau selamat, Siwonnie.."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Siwon langsung mengecup bibir Kibum, kali ini merasa bersyukur karena dirinya sudah berhasil menemukan Kibum.

Siwon kembali membawa Kibum dalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah, Kibummie.. Sssh.. Tenanglah.. Aku akan menjagamu.." katanya sambil terus memeluk Kibum.

Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon dengan sangat erat, tak ingin kekasihnya pergi kemana-mana. Kibum benar-benar serius ingin membuat kekasihnya selamat, dengan menahannya disini.

"Tetaplah disini, Siwonnie.. Hiks.. Aku membutuhkanmu.." ratap Kibum, sambil terus memeluk Siwon makin erat. Ingin sekali Kibum seperti ini selamanya, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Siwon. Tak ada yang menganggu, tak ada perang, dan yang pasti... tak ada perbedaan jenis.

"Kibummie.. Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Siwon sambil tetap mendekapnya. Tapi, dekapan Siwon langsung terlepas begitu erangan Siwon terdengar.

Kibum yang kaget segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Ada apa, Siwonnie?" Kibum melihat bahu Siwon yang tertembus panah dari arah belakang. Kibum menaikkan wajahnya melewati pundak Siwon untuk melihat siapa yang memanah Siwon.

Siwon berusaha menurunkan pundak Kibum, berusaha mencegah Kibum terlihat oleh seseorang yang ia yakin berasal dari kaumnya.

"Kibummie, turunlah! Kibummie! Kau bisa ketahuan!" seru Siwon, tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke lengannya.

Tunggu..

Rasa sakit yang menjalar ke lengan?

Siwon tersentak, ini bukan panah biasa! Siwon benar mengenal panah ini. Panah beracun yang sering digunakannya untuk melumpuhkan kaum manusia yang menyerang _basecamp_-nya dengan brutal selama ini.

Siwon terbatuk, darah mengalir keluar dari bibirnya, membuat Kibum melotot kaget.

"Siwon! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum panik sambil menyeka darah dari bibir Siwon yang hanya menggeleng, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun, dirinya tak ingin membuat Kibum khawatir, bahkan menangis karena dirinya. Siwon benar-benar tak kuat melihat Kibum menangis.

Tapi, sayangnya, Kibum mulai terisak sekarang, "Hiks.. Siwon.. Siwonnie.." tangis Kibum sambil terus mengusap-usap wajah Siwon, berusaha tetap membuatnya tersadar.

"Siwon.. Bertahanlah.. Hiks.. Aku disini, Siwon.. Aku disini.."

"Alexstraza! Aku menemukan mereka berdua!" seru sebuah suara yang Siwon yakin adalah suara Maiev. Dan tak berapa lama, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki berat yang Siwon terka adalah suara langkah Alexstraza yang diikuti derap kaki banyak _archer_ yang sangat dikenal Siwon.

Siwon dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Alexstraza untuknya. Dan akhirnya telinga Siwon mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Alexstraza, "Bunuh Tyrande dan manusia itu."

Dan Siwon kembali merasakan para _archer_—yang dulu sangat patuh kepadanya—kini mempersiapkan busur dan panahnya untuk membunuh dirinya beserta Kibum.

"Kibummie.." Siwon memeluk Kibum, "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kibum yang kaget karena dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba begitu hanya bisa mengangguk. Kibum menguatkan hatinya sebelum bibirnya mengucapkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Siwon.. Dan aku percaya padamu.." katanya, dan akhirnya memasrahkan diri dalam dekapan Siwon. Mendengar suara-suara dari balik tubuh kekasihnya, Kibum sudah bisa meprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan Siwon kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Kibum bersamaan dengan panah dari puluhan _archer_ yang melesat dengan cepat menembus tubuh kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibum.."

=FIN=

.

.

* * *

><p>Oke, saya tahu ini sad ending.. =.=' tapi entah kenapa saya lagi niat bikin ff beginian ._. walopun dengan ending gaje ga jelas begini, saya masih nekat publish juga ._. mian kalo mengecewakan, Ika-eon hiks huweeeeee #malah nangis kejer #digaplok<p>

Oh iya, ini glosarium-nya.. :DD

_Archer : pemanah dalam base Night Elf. Merupakan prajurit utama dalam base._

_Footman : prajurit berbaju besi dalam base manusia._

_Rifleman : penembak dalam base manusia._

_Farm : tempat para manusia memasak atau memproduksi makanan._

_Druid : tentara Night Elf yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang, biasanya menjadi seekor beruang atau burung hantu._

_Naga : tentara yang berbentuk seperti belut atau ular, tapi mempunyai selaput seperti bebek yang bekerja untuk pada Undead. _

Nah, itu dia glosarium-nya.. dan kalo ada yang pernah melihat nama-nama diatas, ya, saya memang ngambil nama2 itu dari game favorit saya, Warcraft XD sejujurnya, ide ini semua bermula dari game Warcraft :D dan kebetulan hero-ku di Warcraft itu jenis Night Elf, loo! ^^ saya beneran ELF, kan? XD #plakk

dan kalau masih ada yang belum jelas, silahkan cari di Google aja :D kkk ~

**Yasudahlah, selesai bacotnya :D boleh minta review? Flame diizinkan kok :D**

**GOMAWO ^^**


End file.
